Things Left Unsaid
by The Blue Titan
Summary: They’re both liars, whether they like it or not. The difference is she has done something about it. Izzy x Justin, hints of Izzy x Owen and Noah x Izzy.


**Things Left Unsaid**

**Summary: **They're both liars, whether they like it or not. The difference is she has done something about it. Izzy x Justin, hints of Izzy x Owen and Noah x Izzy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Total Drama Island.

**Author Note: **This is my first TDI story which is centered on Izzy/Justin and other fanon pairings. This times place sometime before "Haut Camp-ture" so for anyone who hasn't seen it or the episodes before, then I don't recommend reading on. Any questions/comments I'll try to answer, but now, without further ado, here it is.

- - - - -

"You're one weird girl, you know that?"

Izzy looked up from her book (which was actually Noah's, but he agreed to lend it to her if she stopped bothering him) to see the smirking face of Justin. She wore a shocked expression; not because of what he said, but because it was the first time the male model actually spoke to someone other than Chris. Ever since he had been voted off and sent to Playa des Losers, she heard from a few people - Katie and Sadie, mostly - that all he did here was swim, tan and look at his reflection.

_And he thinks I'm the odd one here, _the redhead thought.

Nonetheless, Izzy smiled at him with a look in her eyes that would have scared off anyone else, planning to say something that would completely throw him off.

"You're one arrogant guy, do _you_ know that?"

Yet, Justin only beamed back at her, his shiny teeth nearly blinding her with their whiteness. Suddenly, her smile was gone and replaced by a look of awe as the narcissist walked away without as much as a passing glance...

That was when the attraction had formed.

- - - - -

Justin was working on his tan (which was needless, as his skin was already perfect) when she jumped on him.

The blur of green-and-red surprised and temporarily knocked the wind out of him. Blinking, the model was lying on the ground with Izzy crouching on top of him face-to-face with one of the biggest smiles she had ever worn. When he talked to her, Justin never expected her to make anything from it except for maybe an insult to her sanity but in retrospect, he realized that his remark might not have been the best idea as she was the most mentally unstable person on the whole show and perhaps even out of everyone he had met (including the rabid fangirls - but that's another story).

He also never expected what was about to happen next.

"You are undoubtedly the world's best liar."

With a bemused expression - as he would never do something like lose his cool when it could risk tightening his facial muscles - he asked, "Really? How did you figure that one out?"

"Because, silly, Izzy knows that you," - at this point, her face was only centimeters away from his, making him quite nervous -"have something to hide. And guess what?"

Justin didn't answer because of the lack of space between their faces. After a few seconds, she finished her speech with only thirteen more words.

"Liars are the best at covering their tracks. Especially the good-looking ones."

With that, she kissed him on the cheek and sprinted off, leaving him dazed, bruised and conflicted.

- - - - -

_Who am I?_

He had to ask himself the question after gazing at his reflection so intently for the past half-hour as the crazy redhead's words replayed in his head.

Was he a liar? Maybe so, after years of depending on looks alone could be a form of lying. His face lured people, made them do things that without his beauty, probably would never do - was that lying? Sure, he decided, he was lying to the world, to everyone around him with his gorgeous chiseled features and deep blue eyes. Manipulation of the finest sort, he thought. But someone found out about this, someone who was willing to look past his face - however hard that task may be - and try to figure him out personally.

Izzy, the psychotic oddball.

Now, he found himself trying to figure what to do with her. A growing attraction can lead to a growing crush which can result in only one thing; heartbreak, whether it was his or her heart broken. Obsession was also a distinct possibility and given the fact that she was practically screaming for the asylum, that was another thing he could do without. There was no way he could live with someone so... insane - it might be bad for his image! And, suddenly, the answer came to him and a smile, not an easy-going or friendly one, but a sinister one spread across his otherwise beautiful face.

_I am the world's best liar._

- - - - -

Izzy couldn't believe herself.

Out of all the crazy stunts she pulled (like this one time where she rode a moose in a bull rodeo and won second place until the officials discovered she wasn't actually a trained professional... ah, that brought back memories), the redhead thought kissing Justin was one of the - if not _the_ - craziest. He had the looks, sure, but even she didn't know about what lied underneath that mask of Adonis. And what about Owen? Even though he did push her into a serial killer's path, he was still the sweetest guy she had ever known... and he didn't deserve to be lied to and humiliated by her.

Perhaps pestering Noah would make her feel better about all this...

- - - - -

"Hey, Izzy!"

The male model shouted at her, surprising nearly all of the ex-campers at his sudden bout of talking. Even Noah looked up a little from his current novel. She glanced at him sympathetically, afraid about how he would react to her apology. Just when she was about to speak, she found her mouth preoccupied...

As Justin had already swooped in and kissed her.

Now, _that _shocked everyone else in a bout of silence which was broken by very different reactions. Some of them cooed at the new couple (the girls) and others cheered at his bravery at kissing someone, heck _Izzy_, in front of everybody (the boys mostly). When he stopped, Izzy looked at him blushing wildly at his brashness and Justin smiled as he asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Simply nodding, the girl nearly swooned at his feet. Everyone was cheering at this point, even Ezekiel who had no idea what just happened.

One of the campers, however, was less-than-happy at the couple and as he turned away to leaf through his novel some more, a bitter voice whispered, _the Anti-Me won._

- - - - -

Things had been going pretty smooth for them - or as smooth as it ever gets for someone like Izzy. A week or so had passed and there were only six campers left in the game including Owen. The thought of the lovable blond made her heart sink a little but it instantly lifted when Justin flashed an award-winning smile at her. Who needed Owen when she had him? Plus, everyone else thought it was swell that they managed to get together.

Except for Noah, though, who said it was a bad idea and doomed from the start. She ignored him and instead of arguing, the redhead hugged her new boyfriend just to annoy her friend.

"Um, Izzy?" the model asked, effectively snapping her out of her revive.

"Yes, honey?" she replied with a smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom... would you stay out here for a minute?"

"O-Okay. Sure," Izzy answered, getting lost in her thoughts again.

"Great," Justin got up and headed over to the direction of the males toilets. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched him go and began staring into space until he would come back. Boredom finally set in after ten minutes and Izzy wondered what was taking him so long. Five more minutes passed when she declared to no-one in particular, "What's taking him so long?!" This reminded her of the time her great Uncle Jeffery went to the bathroom and left his wife, Katherine, behind and he hadn't been spotted ever since. She hoped that didn't happen to him. He was too beautiful to suddenly go missing right now.

Two minutes later, she, being the curious soul that she was, decided to see where Justin was and why he wasn't back here for some more make-out time.

Using her ninja-like skills, the redhead managed to sneak into the male bathrooms... to see all stalls empty.

_That is odd_, Izzy thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone familiar. Glancing around, the eccentric girl peered her head around the lush, palm tree scattered side of the toilet stalls to see Justin wrapping his arms, the ones she was used to being wrapped around her, against one of the maids from the resort. By the looks of things, they were both pretty comfortable with each other. Before Izzy could pounce on them while protesting that he was _her_ boyfriend, she saw something that immediately sent her into panic mode.

Her boyfriend kissed the maid on the cheek, causing her to giggle loudly like a schoolgirl.

In a matter of moments, the ex-camper went from shocked to denial to... sad. She knew it was too good to be true, wasn't it her that said that the good-looking ones were the best liars? Tears started to form in her eyes, and as quickly as she came, Izzy scrambled off with a deep feeling of bitterness in her stomach.

But not before the model witnessed her watching them. Smiling, he lied, "I love the way you laugh, Jacinta."

_He was the world's best liar._

- - - - -

"Well, I told you it was coming," Noah commented dryly once she told him the news, while he tried to read his book. The sounds of her sniffling were enough to drive him insane but honestly, though; he wasn't exactly the one who liked to sugarcoat things. As much as it pained to tell her "I told you so," that is only what he'd been doing for the past week or so. A sob suddenly made him actually look at Izzy and the bookworm instantly regretted it.

She was red in the face and her eyes looked unhappy. This surprised him, as he had never seen Izzy cry before or even look remotely sad. Mentally slapping himself for coming off as an arrogant jerk, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Izzy. That guy is just bad news."

Looking at him for a second right into his eyes, she then engulfed him in a hug that caught him by surprise. "Don't worry," he reassured her awkwardly, not really sure what to do when your friend - yes, he actually considered her as a friend, even after all her taunts against his sexuality - is weeping about a womanizing boyfriend. One of these days, he should try to find a book about girls - then it might make it easier to decipher them and their crazy emotions. Better yet, he should write a book about it; how to deal with womanizing lovers, that is - there was no way he'd be able to figure any girl out.

Then, as she let go of the bookworm, his eyes widened as her normal devious smile was back on her face. "Thanks, Noah; despite your blatant attraction to the same sex, I think one day you'll make someone really happy."

"Gee, thanks," he deadpanned, unsure if he should take her comment seriously.

"So long as they take your cynicism lightly, like I do," Izzy added playfully and then frowned. Noah, afraid to ask what was wrong, just went back to reading his novel.

"Hey, Noah-it-all, I'll catch you later. There's something I have to do."

"Fine. Just no more harpooning things in the pool; I heard the pool-boys are getting sick of finding fish bait in it."

- - - - -

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The redhead nodded seriously, hoping Chris would let her fulfill her wish. Lying on the bed in one of the operating rooms of the medical areas, Izzy pleaded with him to let this be done to her. She needed to prove she was over Justin and what better way than not sinking down to his level. The handsome host considered it for a while, and then reluctantly agreed as he asked, "All right... but no suing the show for medical bills, ya hear?"

Nodding again, he motioned for the surgeon to come over with the proper tools. The surgeon retrieved a mask that would put her to sleep during the operation so that should wouldn't feel a thing - before she could object, saying that her cousin's grandmother died from anesthesia - or was it lead poisoning? - she succumbed to a deep slumber.

After the operation, lying wouldn't be an option for her. It was worth it, just to see the smug model's face when he found out that she could never be dishonest again.

That she would never turn into him.

- - - - -

**Author Note: So, there's my take on the whole Izzy-Justin conflict. This takes into account that at Playa des Losers they have maids and surgeons that can implant devices that hurt the person at the first hint of dishonesty... which really doesn't sound too convincing (the second part, I mean). Also, I borrowed Izzy's nickname for Noah from one of the forums here, so please don't give credit to me for that. Anyway, review and leave constructive criticism like if I made anyone too out-of-character or anything. **


End file.
